1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting a liquid such as ink from nozzles.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that includes a recording head, which is an example of a liquid ejecting head, is known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. In an ink jet printer, ink is introduced into the recording head from a liquid container such as an ink cartridge. The ink introduced into the recording head is temporarily stored in a reservoir via an ink introduction port formed inside the recording head. Then, the ink is supplied from the reservoir to a pressure generation chamber. When a pressure generation element such as a piezoelectric element causes a change in the pressure of the ink in the pressure generation chamber, the ink is ejected from a nozzle that communicates with the pressure generation chamber.
JP-A-2009-208443 and JP-A-2010-137428 disclose recording heads that have a structure in which two reservoirs are paired, a total of six reservoirs are formed, and a nozzle line is formed between each pair of two reservoirs. In the recording head disclosed in JPA-2010-137428, the positions of the ink introduction ports formed in the reservoirs are different in a nozzle line direction between the different pairs of reservoirs. Specifically, the recording head disclosed in JP-A-2010-137428 includes a first reservoir in which the ink introduction port is formed near the middle in the nozzle line direction and a second reservoir in which the ink introduction port is formed on the end side of the first reservoir. Therefore, the positions of the ink introduction ports are different in the nozzle line direction. Further, even when high-duty driving is performed, stable ejection characteristics can be obtained by supplying the first reservoir with a kind of ink, of which a meniscus is considerably drawn when high-duty driving is performed, among plural kinds of ink.
In the recording heads disclosed in JPA-2009-208443 and JP-A-2010-137428, however, since the ink introduction ports of the reservoirs are formed at distant positions between the adjacent reservoirs, it is necessary to ensure a large gap between the reservoirs. For this reason, a problem may arise in that the size of the recording head is increased.